Las Tumbas Nunca Mueren
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: [ONE SHOT] “Yo a ti te conozco” me dijo el hombre de la piel morena y el uniforme “Tú eres Ran Mouri, verdad?” Entonces fue cuando le reconocí… era Heiji Hattori!


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Metantei Conan me pertenecen, son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama, y mejor me callo ya o me dará una depresión no creen? Jajaja

**Sumario: **"Yo a ti te conozco" me dijo el hombre de la piel morena y el uniforme "Tú eres Ran Mouri, verdad?" Entonces fue cuando le reconocí… era Heiji Hattori!

Las Tumbas no Mueren

A mí siempre me describieron como "la hija del Famoso Detective Durmiente". La hija del detective que fue asesinado una noche de diciembre por un hombre que le guardaba rencor, cuya identidad aún no conozco. 

También me conocen algunos como la amiga o la novia de Shinichi Kudou, el detective más famoso de la región de Tokio y el más joven con mucho talento. La amiga o la novia del chico que murió a los 21 años a causa de un cáncer provocado por la APTX4869, una sustancia química que te encoge el cuerpo y más adelante te provoca un cáncer incurable.

Estoy sola, ahora mismo. He cumplido mis 34 años y estoy sola. No tengo hijos, no tengo marido, no tengo a nadie. Ni mi padre, ni Shinichi... a nadie. Tras la muerte de mi padre, cuando tenía 19 años, siempre me refugié en Shinichi, que me protegía o en sus amigos de la Comisaría Central. Luego le detectaron ese cáncer y me dejó todo lo que tenía, pero sus padres no se pusieron en contacto conmigo. 

Agasa-hakase es mi vecino, pero el hombre está ya muy viejo, ya no cuenta con su energía. Tiene casi 70 años. Casi siempre iba a visitarlo si me encontraba sola, pero ese hombre está cada vez más cansado y no tiene todas las de ganar. Ahora, hace poco, le tuvieron que ingresar en el hospital por la rotura de una cadera. Le visito siempre que puedo, pero no tengo un trabajo fácil.

Trabajo en empresariales, en una empresa internacional, hablo el inglés, francés y el español, por lo que viajo mucho al extranjero, tanto por placer como para trabajar. No me importa.

Soy bastante popular en la empresa. La verdad es que todos ven en mi una bomba sexual (no se porqué, de verdad. No me crean si no quieren, pero dejé de hacer el amor desde la muerte de Shinichi), una mujer con el pelo largo, recogido en un moño en la nuca, y con uniforme. Odio a los de mi empresa. Montaría la mía propia, pero no tengo mis recursos económicos para hacerlo. Tal vez debería haber trabajado como abogada en la empresa de mi madre, y ahora que lo pienso, no se porqué lo dejé. 

Hoy me he tomado un día libre en la empresa. Siempre trabajo a jornada completa, gano mucho dinero, pero siempre los invierto y tengo que pagar la comida y el alquiler de mi apartamento. Soy la secretaria del vice-presidente, dije que me resfrié y me cogí algo de tiempo. Mi jefe es extremadamente amable conmigo, pero ya sabe que no debe pasarse de la raya, aún recuerdo como dar patadas.

Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Shinichi. Estoy en mi coche, un SEAT IBIZA de color rojo oscuro. Hoy me he arreglado para ir al cementerio. Llevo, en el asiento del acompañante, un ramo de flores de rosas rojas y blancas. Pasión y bondad. Me gustaría creer en el cielo y en el infierno, pero no está dentro de mis ideales. 

Está a las afueras de la ciudad, el cementerio, me refiero. Después de una hora en coche, llego al sitio. Paso por allí dos veces al año, uno por la muerte de mi padre y otra por la muerte de Shinichi. Estoy delante de la puerta.

La puerta de del estilo europeo. Una puerta grande de metal negra (antes fue plateada) cubierta de musgo y plantas silvestres. Con el ramo de rosas entre mis brazos, y mi pelo completamente suelto. Estoy delante de la puerta, estoy sola, y tengo angustia de entrar. Pero entro.

El cementerio es precioso. Lleno de piedras con nombres de personas gravados, lleno de plantas y flores y alguna vela. Es un cementerio del estilo europeo, repito. No hay nadie, creí al principio. Pero luego vi otro coche, era un BMW azul marino, y, al fondo, la figura de un hombre arrodillado ante una tumba. Fui hacia la tumba que buscaba. 

Había una lápida con las palabras: «SHINICHI KUDOU, QUE EN PAZ DESCANSE 1988—2009». Habían algunas flores secas, que aparté y tiré. Eran las mías del año pasado. Había otras flores, más recientes. Eran oliveras, creo que significaban paz o algo así en el idioma de las flores, me interesé durante un tiempo cuando tenía 17 años, pero ya me olvidé de casi todos. Había una pequeña nota que ponía «Descansa, amigo, 6 de Mayo 2022». Me quedé mirando la fecha. Ese día era hoy! Quién lo habría puesto?

Me arrodillé delante la tumba e hice una pequeña reverencia dejando las flores junto a las oliveras. Miré la lápida y la acaricié. Y pensé en Shinichi. Y lloré. Me cubrí el rostro con las manos y continué llorando hasta que no podía más. Creo que gritaba, era un dolor insoportable. Le echaba tanto de menos! Era cierto que no lo veía cuando era Conan aún teniéndolo al lado, pero no… esto era peor. No recibo ninguna llama ni de vez en cuando, ni tengo esa esperanza en la noche de que aparecerá de repente y me dirá: «Hola Ran, como estás?». Ya nada es lo mismo. Estoy hasta de esta monotonía! Quería estar con él! Yo le quería tanto…!

"Daijioubu?" oí una voz detrás de mí. Dejé de sollozar al instante. Me giré lentamente y vi al hombre que antes estaba de espaldas a mi junto a otra lápida. Llevaba un uniforme de policía. Debía tener mi edad, más o menos. Tenía un rostro serio, con la piel morena y el pelo negro bastante largo, que desentonaba con el azul intenso de sus ojos. Asentí tristemente volviendo a mirar la lápida. "Shinichi Kudou… un gran amigo" dijo. Me volví a girar.

"Conocías a Shinichi?" le pregunté con voz trémula. Me pregunté como estaría mi maquillaje, no era por nada, pero no me gusta dar mala impresión. Él asintió. De repente, me miró con otros ojos, como si me escaneara, me sentí algo incómoda. 

"Yo a ti te conozco" me dijo el hombre de la piel morena y el uniforme "Tú eres Ran Mouri, verdad?" Entonces fue cuando le reconocí… era Heiji Hattori! "Soy Heiji Hattori, el detective de Osaka" dijo tendiéndome la mano. Yo le miré durante unos segundos y le di la mano. 

"Te recuerdo" dije sintiéndome algo animada. "Estas flores las has traído tú?" le pregunté señalando a las oliveras. Él asintió y me comentó que había ido para recordar a su amigo, pues no eran todos los días con quién uno se encontraba con un detective tan bueno (mencionó a Hakuba, pero él estaba en New York). 

"Como has estado?" me preguntó. No le respondí, pero creo que con mi silencio tuvo tiempo suficiente para interpretar que me encontraba fatal. "Hace mucho que no nos veíamos. La última vez fue…?" 

"En el entierro de Shinichi" acabé. Era cierto, desde entonces, había perdido el contacto con él. Había oído que había substituido a su padre como jefe de la Comisaría Central de Osaka y parte de Kansai, para su corta edad. "Es cierto… de eso hace muchísimo. Como está Kazuha?" le pregunté yo. Yo seguía recordando a mi amiga de la juventud. Ella era la amiga de la infancia de Heiji y era una chica muy atenta y muy buena. A veces empezaba a escribirle una carta, pero nunca las acababa. Perdí el contacto con ella también. 

"Murió hace diez años en un accidente de tráfico" dijo su voz volviéndose más fría. "Es curioso… en el mismo día se mueren mis dos mejores amigos, pero en años diferentes" 

"Kazuha…murió?" él asintió. No supe qué decir. Había estado visitando esa tumba durante años pero jamás me fijé en los nombres de los que no fueran el de mi padre o el de Shinichi. "Pero…?"

"Kazuha quería ir a visitarte. Sabía que estarías muy triste y cogió el coche, ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando pasó el accidente. Por eso la enterraron aquí. Te culparía…" rió ácidamente "pero ella no lo hubiera querido, además, sería un completo idiota" dijo. 

"Lo siento…" dije sin saber qué decir. Ahora sí que estaba sola. Era cierto que sí, había una parte de mí que esperaba encontrarme con Kazuha, pero ya no tenía amigas. Sonoko fue a vivir a Alemania con su familia y antes de irse tuvimos una discusión, eso fue a los 18 años. 

"Ya te dije que no fue culpa de nadie. Me gusta creer que hay un dios, para culparlo a él, pero qué clase de poli sería?" dijo. Le admiré. Él también había perdido a sus dos mejores amigos pero seguía adelante y no se rendía. Yo me sentía débil. 

"Me siento inútil…" dije sin querer en voz alta. Heiji me miró. Yo le miré y aparté la mirada 

"Vamos a pasear" dijo tendiéndome la mano. Yo se la cogí y me incorporé. Su mano era muy firme, y me acordé de la primera vez que le vi. Shinichi tenía fiebre a causa de un resfriado, y Heiji accidentalmente le dio a probar un licor chino muy fuerte que más tarde le convirtió en quién era. Ese día, recuerdo, hubo algo de él que me llamó drásticamente la atención, era idéntico a Shinichi, esa mirada seria a la hora de mirar un caso de homicidio, esa sonrisa que los caracterizaba cuando habían descubierto un crimen, esa manera de hablar y cuando señalaban al asesino creando un buen número… 

"Me han dicho que ahora ejerces el puesto de tu padre, verdad?" le pregunté secándome las lágrimas con el pañuelo blanco que llevaba encima. Él asintió. "A veces veo tu nombre escrito en los periódicos" comenté. Él rió y me contó que la mayoría de veces no era él quien hacía todo, pero si no sus hombres. Pero tuvo que admitir que sí, que hacía un trabajo bastante bueno y que ningún caso de los serios se le podía escapar.

"Aún me dedico a pescar criminales con esposas" dijo con una sonrisa "Y qué hay de ti?"

"Trabajo en una empresa internacional, soy la secretaria del vice-presidente" se quedó bastante sorprendido y me admitió que pensaba que sería abogada o policía también. "Lo sé, pero mi vida me ha llevado al culo del mundo" le dije con tristeza, pero sonriendo.

"Estás casada y con hijos?" me preguntó. Le enseñé mi mano derecha como para decirle 'Tú qué crees?' pues no llevaba anillos. "Pues bienvenida al club de los solteros!" él también estaba solo? Me pensaba que ya habría re-echo su vida, del todo. 

"Tú no…?" empecé. Él negó con la cabeza. Nos paramos. «KAZUHA TOYAMA 1988—2012, QUE EN PAZ DESCANSE». Me supo mal pues no había traído ninguna flor. Miré la tumba. No me lo podía creer. Allí, debajo de mis propios pies estaba mi mejor amiga… "Heiji… no se cómo soportas esto" admití al fin. "No se como puedes seguir adelante con tu vida y venir aquí y ser tan fuerte… te admiro" le dije mirándole a los ojos.

"No hago eso" en su mirada había mucho pesar "Somos iguales, Ran" me dijo. Porqué lo decía? "Pero yo acepto algo que tú no has averiguado, y no es cosa de detectives, la verdad es que pensé que lo habrías echo tú antes que yo" dijo acariciando la lápida de la misma manera que yo. "Me pregunto… 'Ellos qué hubieran querido?' y la respuesta es tan obvia que tengo ganas de volver aquí, sacar de la tumba a Shinichi y plantarle un puñetazo" rió. "Pues si Kazuha me viera así, me plantaría un buen puñetazo y ese sí que me enviaría al culo del mundo, tal vez en tu propio escritorio de trabajo" dijo con una sonrisa "y luego me diría 'AHOU! Como puedes ser así?!' y me haría volver a la vida. Y Shinichi me reprocharía que estoy perdiendo el tiempo con mis estupideces y que si soy poli es porqué tengo que ayudar a los demás, y que haga un buen papel por él. Sí, eso me dirían. No les voy a faltar el respeto, verdad?" me dijo con esa sonrisa suya que hacía tanto que no veía. 

Le miré. No me creía lo que había oído. Algo tan fácil… algo tan básico… me sentí una estúpida. 

"Qué crees que te dirían a ti, si te vieran así, Ran?" me preguntó sentándose en un banco que había muy cerca. Me senté a su lado y miré la tumba de Kazuha y la de Shinichi, que aún se veía. Recapacité. "Tú misma los puedes juzgar, pero quieres que te eche una mano?"

"Dímelo, por favor. Qué me dirían?" le pregunté con nerviosismo, estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en ello. Me había encontrado a Heiji Hattori, me había enterado de la muerte de Kazuha Toyama y hacía 13 años que Shinichi había muerto. Que más podía dar de mi? No mucho, estaba muy cansada.

"Crees que a Shinichi le gustaría que estuvieras tan triste?" me preguntó. Lo pensé. No, no lo habría querido. "No crees que le gustaría que siguieras adelante, que seas la chica que puedes ser?" también lo recapacité. Sí, seguramente sí. "Y Kazuha? Ya la conoces, no querría saber por nada del mundo que estás tan triste, con lo mucho que vales! Tú eres una persona estupenda, Ran!" me aseguró. Kazuha… tal vez Heiji sí tuviera razón…

"Sí… tienes razón…" admití sintiéndome más alegre. "No se cómo he podido ser tan estúpida…" reí… y luego… luego volví a echarme a llorar. Me volví a cubrir el rostro entre mis manos y lloré hasta que no pude más. Heiji estuvo a mi lado, pero no me dijo nada. Me pasó la mano por en hombro y me acarició la espalda, pero ya está. Por lo menos estaba acompañada… pero… Shinichi… Kazuha… porqué?!

"No tengo ganas de vivir…" dije. No se porqué lo dije, sólo sé que de verdad lo pensaba. Era como si nada que estuviera pasando me animara… todo parecía desmoronarse, no tenía ningún apoyo… el saber qué hubiera pasado si… no quería pensarlo "No tengo ganas de…" 

"Idiota" dijo su voz. Dejé de sollozar al instante y le miré extrañada, ahora por qué me dijo eso? "No digas eso" sonrió con tristeza, y antes de darme cuenta, ya me había abrazado con sus brazos fuertes y con delicadeza, todo mi cuerpo se tensó y temblé a su tacto, pero pronto mis músculos se relajaron, le devolví al abrazo y empecé a llorar de nuevo con él acariciándome el pelo con suavidad.

Y no se porqué me sentí más tranquila. Tal vez yo no estaba sola…después de todo, él también les había perdido, al fin y al cabo, nuestro sufrimiento es el mismo. Después de tranquilizarme, simplemente apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho e intenté relajarme. No hizo nada por apartarme, la verdad es que seguía agarrándome con firmeza y yo no tenía palabras para decirle nada. Él tampoco mencionó nada.

"Ya es casi de noche…" me dijo. Me separé un poco de él y le miré en la cara. Después, miré a mi alrededor, el cementerio estaba bastante tétrico de noche, y era cierto, estaba anocheciendo de manera muy rápida. El se levantó y me ofreció su mano. Me levanté con su ayuda. Me temblaban las piernas y me tambaleé un poco, pero conseguí mantener el equilibrio. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había llorado así… y menos aún, acompañada de alguien de verdad, de alguien sincero y honesto conmigo. "Vamos a cenar, te invito yo" me dijo él. 

"Lo siento… pero mañana tengo que trabajar, además, ya he llevado mi coche aquí y…" excusas. Yo sí que quería ir con él, dejar atrás toda la vida monótona que tenía, quería estar con él, con el mejor amigo del chico al que tanto amé, con el chico que mi mejor amiga tanto amó, el chico que más sería capaz de comprenderme… 

"Vamos. El coche ya lo vendrás a buscar. Si quieres, puedo llamar a tu empresa y hacerme pasar por médico o algo" me dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Recapacité. El sentido o la razón? "Además, para qué quiero cenar solo en Tokio con mi Osaka-ben?" me dijo. Me sentí más animada y asentí. Sería una velada interesante… a nombre de nuestros seres más queridos. 

Montamos en su coche y fuimos a un restaurante cerca de allá. No era un restaurante moderno y lujoso, pero era un sitio distinguido y bastante agradable. Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos. Me preguntó si estaba más tranquila, y le contesté que sí. Me preguntó si podría seguir adelante, o si quería que estuviera conmigo un tiempo más. No le respondí. 

Comimos en silencio, y luego empezamos a hablar tomando el té. Estábamos recordando momentos en los que habíamos estado los 4 juntos. Es curioso…jamás hubiera pensado que pudiéramos ser tan amigos, él y yo. Me alegré mucho de tenerle entonces a mi lado, aunque habláramos de mi padre, de Shinichi y de Kazuha, todas las lágrimas se había desvanecido, lo que nos quedaban eran recuerdos agradables, que dolían, pero agradables. Les recordábamos con amor y nostalgia, aunque solo fuera eso. Todo lo que parecía para siempre ahora es un recuerdo, pero los puedo compartir con alguien de manera agradable. De verdad, me alegré de haberme encontrado con Heiji. 

Él, en realidad, seguía siendo el mismo chico de 17 años que conocí. Cabezota, simpático y optimista. Aunque era algo más serio y responsable, era el mismo Heiji que conocí. Pero se había vuelto mucho más atractivo y maduro, seguramente, en otras circunstancias, él tendría novia… y sería Kazuha. 

La velada se acabó a las diez de la noche. Era tarde, y tenía que acostarme temprano, tenía que madrugar. Cuando se lo dije me miró fijamente. 

"No quieres venir a Osaka?" me preguntó de repente. Sonrió "Me dijiste hace tiempo que te gustaba, porqué no vamos a hacer turismo. Además, aquí en Tokio, la gente es mucho más fría, en Osaka son más abiertos, que me dices? Solo unos días!" me dijo. 

Le miré sorprendida. A qué venía eso ahora?

"La verdad es que…hace muchísimo tiempo que no encuentro a ningún amigo como tú" me confesó con una sonrisa triste. Le entendía, pero le dije que no podía. "Pues entonces, nos veremos el año que viene, verdad? Los restos del día del año, estoy siempre muy ocupado, pero si quieres pasarte por Osaka, puedes encontrarme en la Comisaría Central. Ya sabes por quién preguntar" asentí con tristeza. Él debía marcharse también. 

Nos levantamos. Él pagó la cuenta y salimos del lugar. Era una noche muy clara, con el cielo despejado, luna menguante anaranjada, y las estrellas que brillaban con toda su fuerza. Nos veríamos el año que viene. Estaríamos juntos de nuevo y pasaríamos otra velada. Ya sabíamos donde encontrarnos, después de todo, Las tumbas nunca mueren, verdad? 

"Oi, chotto" me dijo cuando iba a subirme en mi coche. Habíamos regresado para que pudiera coger mi coche. Salió del suyo y se paró enfrente mío. Pasó una brisa entre nosotros, y mi piel se puso de gallina. Noté como colgó algo de mi cuello. Cuando me volví para ver qué era, vi un Omamori.

"Heiji…este Omamori es el que te regaló Kazuha… porqué no te lo quedas?" le dije sorprendida. 

"Es cierto que ese Omamori lo hizo Kazuha y que me salvó la vida quién sabe cuantas veces pero ella…" miró al cielo "antes de irse, yo tenía un caso difícil de resolver, y como ya me había torcido la muñeca en Kendo, eso se complicaría, y me dio su Omamori para protegerme el doble. Pero le falló a ella. Yo estoy llevando a la vez el suyo…"

"Pero… aún así, que me des el Omamori…"

"No te lo estoy dando. Lo vendré a buscar. Así se seguro que nos veremos algún día" dijo con una sonrisa dulce. Sacó de su camisa otro Omamori idéntico, con la misma caligrafía. "Ves?" 

No se porqué lo hice. Pero el caso es que pasó. Yo, Ran Mouri, me acerqué a Heiji Hattori y le besé con suavidad los labios. Fueron mis impulsos, no se porqué lo hice. Seguía con el cuerpo tensado, y una parte de mí me obligaba a dejar ir, que yo estaba comprometida… pero- con quién? Que hacía yo de mal? La respuesta era simple… todo, eso no era lo correcto.

Me estaba devolviendo el beso. Cuando nos separamos, nos miramos fijamente. Esa era una situación que jamás se nos ocurrió posible. Nosotros dos…? Eso no era una traición? No veía el porqué. Pero lo sentía. 

"Lo siento" murmuré. "No se porqué… no se qué…" no tenía palabras.

"No, fue culpa mía. Lo siento…" nos miramos, él sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. "Bueno, si no marcho ya, llegaré de aquí a un buen rato a Kansai. Hasta el año que viene, Ran" 

"Hasta entonces, Heiji"

Con una última mirada, nos despedimos. El año que viene. Entonces nos volveríamos a encontrar. Me subí a mi coche. Conduje hacia casa y me acosté incluso con la ropa puesta. Que pasaba si mañana no iba a trabajar? Que más daba? Ahora yo sabía que tenía un amigo.

Yo tenía un amigo, después de todo.

Shinichi, Kazuha, no os olvidaré. Os quiero a los dos.

********EL FIN*******

**Notas de Autora: No se enfaden U__u en realidad, esta idea la tuve cuando estaba paranoica! En realidad, antes de aparecer Kazuha, me gustaba mucho Heiji y Ran, así que decidí hacerles un pequeño honor. Pero bueno, ya sabemos que amigos están bien como están. Ahhh!, perdonen por matar a Kogorou, Shinichi y Kazuha! Pero si no… como era posible que acabase la historia como yo quería? Tal vez haga otra de estas… pero dudo que pase, y si pasa, pues trataré de no morderlos ni hacerles nada a Shinichi ni a Kazuha!**

**Nota importante: 09/XII/2003 (uno mas tras acabar el fic): Tal vez durante un período de tiempo no sube mi fic nuevo de Metantei Conan aún estando escritos ya 5 capítulos) pues quiero asegurarme de poner el fic con tiempo, es decir, ya tenerlo más o menos acabado. Estos días estoy algo agobiada con el instituto y tengo que acabar una novela para mi amiga (será su cumpleaños!). Por eso, tal vez empiece a subir el nuevo fic después de año nuevo e incluso más tarde. Lo siento, y gracias!!!!**

**Próximo fic: La rebelión de la verdad, mentes detectivescas**


End file.
